


Beneath A Moonless Sky

by Lyssita_Lennon



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssita_Lennon/pseuds/Lyssita_Lennon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. She couldn't stop the wedding. Even if she did have a choice, how could she? Preminger had gone, and with him all the kingdom's gold. There was nothing else she could do. She would be married tomorrow. Even if it went against every fiber of her being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath A Moonless Sky

It was just like any other night. Clouds covered the myriads of stars that drifted silently around blackened sky. The moon itself was not visible. A gentle breeze whispered through the trees.

Except this night was not like any other night. This was the night before her wedding. Her last eve of freedom before she was a married woman. Princess Anneliese felt the wind against her shoulders. If she closed her eyes, she could see herself soaring away from here. Away from all her responsibilities as the soon to be queen of Dulcenia.

She couldn't stop the wedding. Even if she did have a choice, how could she? Preminger had gone, and with him all the kingdom's gold. There was nothing else she could do. She would be married tomorrow. Even if it went against every fiber of her being.

 _You can do this_ , she told herself. _You can do this._ Maybe if she said it enough times she would actually believe it. "You can do this." She said aloud, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You can do this." The breeze carried her voice through the darkness, caressed her skin with light, cool kisses. She thought of Julian, and her mother; of King Dominick, whose room was just a few corridors down from her own. But mostly she thought of Julian.

She tried not to think of Julian though. Maybe if she could make herself forget him this would be easier. _Forget him. You're getting married._ His eyes. _Forget him. You're getting married._ His smile. _Forget him. You're getting married._ His hand on her cheek. "Forget him! You're getting married!" She sobbed, leaning over the balcony rails. Her tears splashed on the ground below.

For a moment she contemplated the urge to jump.

...

He couldn't sleep. The last hour and a half had been spent tossing and turning, kicking off blankets only to find the room too cold, yet too hot with the windows closed. Physically, he was exhausted. It had been a long day. He could blame the restlessness on something simple, like homesickness or the sheets being too scratchy. Although he knew that wasn't the case.

Some would call it pre-wedding jitters. But as Dominick looked at the suit laid out for the ceremony tomorrow morning all he felt was guilt. He never wanted this. Well, did want to be married, but for the right reasons. He and Princess Anneliese had barely spoken to each other since the announcement of their betrothal. And if we was being honest, he couldn't blame her.

Dominick had seen the way that the princess and her tutor looked at each other. His mother and father had looked at each other that way. He wanted someone who would look at him that way. Everything about this marriage felt wrong, but the princess's kingdom was on the verge of collapse. If he didn't go through with the wedding hundreds of people would be forced onto the streets, starving with nowhere to go. He was going to stop that from happening.

"You're doing a good thing, Dominick," he said to his reflection in the mirror hoping to dispel the uneasy feeling in his stomach. He thought he might vomit. This was not how he imagined the night before his wedding would be. The man in the mirror regarded him with a cold expression. His image shattered, and trembling, Dominick noticed his hand was bleeding.

...

Anneliese wiped her eyes. Someone was knocking at her door. She wondered who it could be at this hour and almost felt afraid to answer it. Surely though, it could not be just anyone. With that in mind, she pulled the door open.

"Julian!"

"Anneliese," his smile faded. "You've been crying."

She shook her head. "It's nothing. What are you doing here so late?"

"I wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" She repeated. "No, Julian, you can't leave."

"I have to."

"No."

"Anneliese-"

"No! Julian, you can't leave!" She was shouting now. "You can-"

He kissed her, trapping her face between his hands. It was a slow, tender kiss that left Anneliese breathless by the time it finished. Julian took several steps back.

"I can't," he panted. "I can't bear to watch the woman I love marry another man."

"Julian-"

"I shouldn't have said that. It's not fair to you. I should go." He turned to leave.

"Julian, wait!" Anneliese grabbed his hand. "I'm glad you said that. I only wish you would have said it sooner."

"Really?"

"Yes," she cried. "You're right, it's not fair. I don't want to marry King Dominick. I love _you._ "

He kissed her again with more force than before. Anneliese rested her hands against his chest, savoring the sweetness of it until her lungs begged for air.

"Come with me," Julian whispered.

"I wish I could. But I have a duty to my people."

"I know. I understand, I really do. It's just…" His voice trailed off.

"Not fair," she finished.

"Exactly."

"You'll stay tonight, though?"

"Only if you want me to."

She began unbuttoning his shirt. "Yes, please."

...

"You look beautiful, Your Highness."

"Thank you," Anneliese smiled, although smiling was the very last thing she felt like doing at the moment. Erika was putting the finishing touches on her dress. "You don't have to do this, you know. I asked you here as a friend and performer."

"I know," Erika shrugged. "But you're getting married and I want you to look perfect."

"Well, I don't feel perfect."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Anneliese sniffed.

"Oh no, don't cry, Anneliese," Erika pulled her to the vanity. "Now we have to fix your face."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I know how hard this is for you."

Anneliese sighed. "I'm really glad you're here, Erika."

"That's what friends are for. And done! What do you think?"

Anneliese looked in the mirror. She felt more like a porcelain doll than a princess. If she wasn't careful, she could shatter at any moment.

The bell struck noon.

"Let's get this over with."

...

The ceremony was quick. Both Anneliese and Dominick played their parts flawlessly. She took his bandaged hand, he kissed her bruised lips, and the bishop declared them husband and wife.

...

"Sweet dreams, my little princess." Anneliese tucked the blanket around her little girl's shoulders. She kissed her forehead and watched as the small princess's icy eyes closed slowly.

Silently, Anneliese crossed the hallway into her own room. She lit a candle, sat at her desk, and began writing. Each word was chosen with great care, the letters spilled onto the page as her composition progressed.

"You shouldn't be writing that."

Anneliese ignored him.

"Anneliese, I'm trying to protect you." Dominick said. "Do you have any idea what would happen if someone saw that letter? What that would mean for you? Or Caroline?"

"He has a right to know."

"I'm not denying that."

"Then let me finish."

"Anneliese." She turned. "Not like this. This is not the kind of thing you tell someone in a letter two years after it happened."

"Well, it's either this or sending Erika to Paris to tell him. And as much as Erika loves Paris, I don't think that would go over well."

"You're playing a dangerous game."

"I know, Dominick."

...

"Mr. Mills, you have a letter."

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was sitting on my phone for months. I feel so accomplished. Credit for the title goes to Andrew Lloyd Webber's "Love Never Dies" (which is a really awful story, but the music is gorgeous.) Bonus points if you get why I named it the way I did. Reviews/Feedback is greatly appreciated.
> 
> Be sure to check out the sequel: Love Never Dies! Can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808149


End file.
